


Just Your Un-luck

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BOXES, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, adrien seems to have an addiction to cheese which worries shop owners, bit of Adrienette too but these dorks are so oblivious they don't notice it, bit of Ladrien, but we love them for it, second fanfiction anniversary, seriously so oblivious, small spaces, they are adorable anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkmoth seems to like sending akumas that get Ladybug and Chat Noir stuck in tight situations. Except this time, it was a bit too literal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Un-luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my story!  
> This one was inspired by a picture I saw somewhere. Then I got extremely bored and wrote this all as soon as I could.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters. Which is a shame, because I love Chat Noir.

Ladybug jumped to the side as the akumatized villain swung at her again. It roared angrily as it missed. “Ladybug, we gotta hurry! My miraculous is about to run out!” Chat Noir called to her, as he also dodged an attack. “This akuma is pretty vicious.”

Ladybug gasped as the villain succeed in hitting her, sending her flying backwards. She knocked her head on the wall and sat there for a minute, stunned. “My lady!” Chat called, rushing to her side immediately. “Are you alright?”

“Chat, watch out!” Ladybug yelled, trying to stand up, but she was too late and the villain already had them both trapped in a small box.

She fell back down again with a huff. The box was small. Not too small that they couldn’t fit, but not large enough for them to sit comfortably. Evil giggling was heard outside as the villain tapped on the box. “You’ve only got enough air in there to last two hours!” It giggled. “And then I’ll be able to get your miraculous’ without _any_ struggling from you!”

Chat tried to look for Ladybug in the darkness but he couldn’t see her. He could feel her though, her knee was digging into his side and her breath fanning against his face. She reached up and tried to push the box away, but it didn’t move. “We’re stuck.” She whispered. “I can’t move this box away.”

Chat Noir’s ring beeped and he sighed. “I’m about to change back. And I can’t return to Chat Noir until my kwami eats. That’s too bad. I could’ve used cataclysm on this box and we could’ve escaped.”

Ladybug groaned. “Just your luck.” She said.

“My luck? Why my luck? Why not your luck?” He asked. Through the darkness he could just make out her rolling her eyes.

“Because I bring good luck and we’re not having much good luck at this moment. Your bad luck is impacting us right now.”

Just at that moment his ring beeped one last time and in a flash of light he returned back to his normal self. “Man, you’re in quite a pickle, aren’t you?” A new voice joined into their conversation.

“Yeah…” Chat sighed.

“Well do you have any cheese?” The voice asked.

“No. You ate the rest of it this morning, remember?”

“Is that your kwami?” Ladybug asked.

“Yeah. His name’s Plagg, he’s a pain in the butt and he eats a lot of cheese.” Chat Noir replied. “Plagg, go to sleep. We’ll get you some food once we get out of here.”

Marinette could hear the kwami grumbling as he flew into one of Chat’s pockets and she giggled at him. It was then she realized that Chat was now in civilian form and that if she were to look directly at him, she would see who she was. “If you want, I can turn around and not look at you until you can change back.” Ladybug offered.

Chat Noir thought about it. He found he didn’t mind his lady knowing who he was. He actually rather wanted her to finally know. “No!” He said quickly, before she could move away. “I mean, don’t worry about it. I want you to know. Really.”

Ladybug stopped her attempt to turn around. “What? Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you into it or anything.”

Chat smiled through the dark. This was one of the reasons he loved his lady. She was always so kind to others. His smile faded and he suddenly felt shy now that he was no longer hiding behind the mask. “I’m paw-sitively certain, M’lady.” He said, managing enough courage to put a cat pun in there, just to lighten to mood, of course.

He could practically feel her rolling her eyes at his pun. “Alright, if you really want me to know. Even though we are supposed to not tell anyone.” She said, turning her head to look straight at him through the darkness of the box.

Her eyes widened. “A-Adrien!” She squeaked out, staring at him even though she could barely see him.

Adrien managed a smile. “So you do know me in real life, M’lady.” He teased, even though he was still feeling nervous.

Silly cat. Of course she knew him. She literally spent most of her days staring at the back of his head and daydreaming about him. He also happened to be the son of the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. It was hard to imagine not knowing him. “Uh yeah! I mean, who doesn’t? I mean- um yeah… I do.”

Marinette’s thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Adrien was Chat Noir? This was almost too good to be true.

“Ladybug?” Adrien whispered through the dark.

“Huh?” She jumped. “Oh, yeah?”

“Can we move into a more comfortable position?” He asked.

She nodded then realized he probably couldn’t see her nodding and vocalized her affirmation instead. She jerked as Adrien’s hand brushed against her side. She was feeling on edge now, now that she knew Chat Noir was really Adrien Agreste, her crush, all along. “Sorry.” He apologized. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s alright.” She whispered in reply.

Adrien hand was back now, gently holding onto her arm to move her slightly to the side. She allowed herself to move where he directed as he slowly shifted himself around in the small, cramped box. Ladybug found herself with her back to him, resting against him with his legs lying on either side of her. It was certainly a much more comfortable position than they were in before. They were still squished but at least now they didn’t have limbs poking into each other. “Is this fine?” He whispered, hoping she would be alright with their new position.

“Y-yeah.”

They sat in silence for a bit, Adrien’s hand rubbing small comforting circles on her upper arm. He broke the silence suddenly by saying, “I don’t want you to feel like you have to show me who you really are now that you know who I am.”

Marinette started. She had been falling asleep when Adrien’s voice came to her. Now that she thought about it, she wondered why she hadn’t figured out he was Chat Noir before. She had, after all, spent ages trying to memorise the sound of his voice. She guessed she didn’t get it before because Chat was playful and cheeky and Adrien was polite and kind. They almost seemed to be complete opposites in a way. “No, no. It’s alright. I think now that I know who you are, I-I want you to know who I am.”

Ladybug could practically feel Adrien beam in delight, even though she couldn’t see him. “Really?!” He seemed to be way too happy about that piece of information she just shared.

“Y-yeah. But not now though. Later when we get out of here.”she said.

Ladybug felt Adrien’s arms wrap around her and he nuzzled her neck gently at her words. She guessed that he had been wanting to know who she was for a while. She sighed heavily and leaned back further into him. He seemed surprised that she didn’t pull away from him, as he was so used to her doing. He figured it was because there wasn’t actually room in the box for her to pull away.

It was silent in the box for a little while. The only sounds they could hear was the soft breathing of each other and the occasional noises from outside. They could only hope that the akuma hadn’t caused too much more damage while they were in the box. But for now, all they could do was sit and wait. There certainly wasn’t any other way to get out of the box they were in. “How long do you think we’ve been in here for?” Ladybug whispered.

Adrien shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe an hour? It feels like we’ve been in here forever though.” He said, and she nodded.

“The akuma said we only have enough air in here to last us for two hours. We can’t have been in here that long. Maybe if we hold our breath we can last longer as we think of how to get out?” She suggested.

“We can only know if we try.”

The two sat there, holding their breath in silence until Marinette let it all out with a whoosh. “I don’t think this will work. We’re more likely to use more air up this way.”

Chat let his breath out as well. “The akuma might come let us out.” He offered, but they both knew it was very unlikely.

They lapsed into silence again, with Marinette leaning into Adrien’s embrace. He rested his head on top of hers, realizing for the first time how short his lady really was as she played with his fingers absently. It was almost as if they were holding hands, but not quite. He could get Ladybug to do it later, he supposed. Maybe if he made a few more cat puns…

“Will your kwami eat cookies if it was an emergency?” Ladybug asked.

“Cookies?” He asked, confused.

“Yeah. My kwami likes cookies and I figured if it were an emergency like this then Plagg could eat some cookies and you could transform. I have some cookies in my purse if I de-transform.”

Adrien grinned down at the top of her head. She was so smart, always thinking up of clever plans to get them out of tight situations. “I don’t know.” He said. “But I can ask him. Usually he only eats cheese but he might consider having something sweet for a change. Cookies certainly smell nicer than camembert.”

She murmured an agreement as he moved one of his arms to poke the sleeping kwami in his front pocket. “Hey Plagg, wake up for a minute, will ya?”

Ladybug smiled at the sleepy grumbling that came from behind her. The kwami flew up to rest on top of Marinette’s head. “What?” He snapped.

“Plagg will you eat some of the cookies that Ladybug has with her so we can get out of here?” Adrien asked his kwami, hoping he would say yes even though he hated sweet food.

“Cookies?” Asked Plagg, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “Yuck. No way. You and your girlfriend can sort this out for yourself. Maybe kiss and break the spell.” Plagg suggested sarcastically.

“Plagg!” Adrien admonished. “She’s not my girlfriend!” _Yet_. His mind added.

“You want her to be though.” Plagg said, flying back onto Adrien’s shoulder.

By that time, Ladybug’s face had already turned bright red underneath her mask at the kwami’s words. She was glad she was facing away from Adrien and that it was dark. What if Plagg’s words were correct? Did Adrien really want her to be his girlfriend? And would he want her as Marinette, not just as Ladybug? That was certainly a lot to think about.

“I certainly hope we can get out of here. It’s starting to feel very claw- strophobic in here.” Adrien said with a grin and Ladybug groaned. Even knowing that he was Adrien didn’t make his puns any better.

“Me too.” She agreed. She paused then told him, “I’m going to change back and give you the cookies anyway. At the very least, it will stop us from being so bored. I have plenty of them.”

Adrien breathed in sharply. His lady would de-transform right in front of him and he wouldn’t even know who she was until they got out because her back was facing him. There was a flash of light and in the darkness Adrien could just tell that she no longer wore any red. She moved her hands away from his and reached into her purse. She pulled out several cookies and with some difficulty, she passed them over to him. He took them gratefully and bit into one, sticking the others into his pocket for later.  
Ladybug sighed, settling back down against him. She also bit into a cookie of her own, passing another one to the little red kwami who was currently staring at Adrien. Her big blue eyes were wide and her little mouth was hanging open as she gaped at him. It was almost comical really. She snapped out of it quickly and flew up into his face. “Hi, I’m Tikki. Nice to meet you Adrien.” She said, smiling at him.

Adrien almost wished he was Ladybug instead. Tikki seemed so much nicer than Plagg. She also wasn’t complaining about food. Maybe that was because she had a cookie in her teeny tiny hands. But either way, she seemed like a better kwami than Plagg was. “Nice to meet you too.” He replied. “I don’t suppose we have much time left in here before the air runs out, do we?” He asked.

Tikki shook her head and hummed. “No. I'd estimate that you have been in here about two hours by now.” She took a bite out of her cookie.

“We really need to figure out a way to get out of here before we run out of oxygen…” Marinette mumbled.

Adrien nodded in agreement and absently played with her hair. It was easy to do, seeing as she was so much shorter than him. “We’ll need something really lucky to get out of here.”

He felt Ladybug stiffen at his words and almost jump up in excitement. Except she didn’t because there wasn’t exactly enough room to jump whilst stuck in that box. “Lucky! That’s exactly it! Why didn’t we think of it earlier?” She exclaimed and Adrien looked down at her head in confusion.

He had no idea what she was talking about but he decided to just nod and pretend he understood. “Tikki, spots on!” She called.

  
Adrien watched as his lady transformed back into Ladybug again. He was confused as to why she would need to be Ladybug for the plan she apparently had, but he decided not to question it. “Lucky charm!” And suddenly Adrien knew what she was trying to do.

She was going to use her lucky charm to get them out of the box they were in. “Huh? An oxygen mask?” She asked herself, as if she was questioning the authenticity of her powers.

She frowned as she looked around their cramped space. Then she realized what she had to do. “It may not get us out of this box but at least you’ll still be able to breathe when the akuma comes back.” She said then added, “We never did figure out what it liked to be called, did we?”

“What?” Adrien was still confused about their plan.

Ladybug twisted her torso around and pressed the oxygen mask into Adrien’s hands. “Here. Put this on. You should have about fifteen to twenty minutes of oxygen with that.” She said, eyeing the pipe that went through the top of the box and attached itself to the mask. “Or maybe more.”

“But what are you going to do? You need to breathe too!” Adrien protested.

Already he was starting to feel a bit lightheaded as the fresh oxygen left dwindled away. He knew he should take the oxygen mask and breathe properly, but he didn’t want his lady to be without air either. He would rather pass out from lack of oxygen than have it be her. He tried to give it back to her but she refused. “No. You take it. I’ll be fine without it.” She insisted.

Adrien sighed in defeat and pulled the oxygen mask over his head and fitted it around his mouth. He still felt guilty about leaving her without fresh air but he realized she wouldn’t take it back no matter what he said. She was so stubborn like that.  
His lungs filled with the fresh air and he suddenly felt a lot better. He was no longer feeling sick from the lack of air. Ladybug, on the other hand, could not say the same. Adrien watched worriedly as she swayed into him slightly. “Adrien… I’m feeling really kinda dizzy.” She murmured, and Adrien wished the lucky charm had provided her with two gas masks so she wouldn’t have to do this.

He hoped that the villain would show up soon to let them out of the box and ‘take their miraculous jewels’. Ladybug made a couple of little gasping noises, trying to force air into her lungs, and she reached a hand out and grasped the nearest thing to her in hopes of supporting herself upright. It happened to be his leg that her hand found but Adrien quickly reached out and grabbed it with his own hand. She swayed again and blinked. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton balls. All cloudy and she was having a hard time thinking. Suddenly, she found herself collapsing onto Adrien, her mind going completely blank and her vision blacking out fully.

Adrien panicked as he felt Ladybug’s body sag against him. She must have passed out from the lack of oxygen. He had to get them out of there, and fast. She needed to breathe or she would probably die. “Plagg!” He whisper-yelled at his kwami.

Said kwami drifted up from his spot in Adrien’s pocket irritably. “What?” He snapped before glancing at Ladybug and stopping in shock.

Her eyes were closed and she looked limp laying against Adrien, her hand still held in his. “You have to eat those cookies Plagg! We need to get out of here!”

Plagg scowled. “I hate cookies.” He grumbled.

Adrien frowned at his uncooperative kwami. “Too bad.” He told him, grabbing a cookie and shoving it in his mouth.

Plagg spluttered and tried to spit it out but Adrien held his hand in the way. “Eat it, Plagg. We need to transform.”

“Yuck, yuck, yuck.” Plagg grimaced, swallowing a chunk of the chocolate-chip cookie. “This is disgusting. I can’t believe you humans eat this rubbish.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Well can you hurry up? I’d like to get out of here as soon as possible.”

Plagg swallowed the rest of the cookie. “Alright. I guess I’m ready now.”

“Plagg, claws out!” The black kwami was sucked into the ring as Adrien transformed into Chat Noir.

He looked down at Ladybug who was still lying against him. He hoped he would get out on time. He just had to use his powers… “Cataclysm!” He called.

Pressing his hand against the box surrounding him, it crumbled away making Chat fall backwards as his support left him. Ladybug’s earrings beeped. She was going to change back soon. So was he. He had to get them out of here. The akumatized villain was nowhere to be seen but Chat supposed it would turn up soon if he didn’t get away quickly.

He pulled the oxygen mask off then scooped Ladybug up in his arms and jumped away, carrying her bridal style. She was still unconscious but Chat Noir reckoned she would come to soon. They soon reached an old abandoned building. He vaulted himself up to the roof using his baton and carefully placed Ladybug down on the ground, making sure her head was supported.

The roof had walls around it so no one would be able to see them even if they did come past. Ladybug’s earring beeped one final time and her mask and costume disappeared in sparkles. Adrien found himself holding his breath as he watched his lady. Lying in her place was none other than his classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette was Ladybug. She was his lady. The quiet, shy girl that sat behind him in class was also his strong partner in fighting crime. He wondered how he had not noticed before. The way Marinette stood up to Chloe was so reminiscent of Ladybug that if one looked carefully you could tell that _they were the exact same people._

Chat smiled down at Marinette and sat down next to her. He was glad it was her. He would rather it be her than someone like Chloe. Tikki hovered up near him and he gave her a cookie so she would be ready to transform and get the akuma as soon as Marinette woke up. Tikki munched on the cookie gratefully.

Adrien sighed as his ring beeped. His transformation would wear off soon. His attention was drawn to Marinette as she stirred and blinked. She instantly tried to sit up and look around her. Adrien held his hand on her back so she wouldn't fall backwards again so soon after waking up. She looked at him, seeming to be thoroughly confused as to why she was in a box before and now was not. “Oh good. You’re finally up. I was starting to think I’d have to do CPR on you.” He winked at her.

He watched amused as she turned red at his words. There was the Marinette he knew. “Where’s Tikki?” She asked.  
The red kwami in question flew up to Marinette. “We need to go capture the villain. She’s still on the loose!” She told the girl urgently.

Marinette nodded and turned to Chat. “Are you coming?”

At that moment his transformation wore off. He grinned sheepishly. “I should get my kwami some cheese first or he’ll probably kill me for giving him another cookie.”

Marinette seemed oddly pleased about that information as she grinned. “You made him eat a cookie?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah. You had fainted so I made him eat it so I could get us out of there.” He explained.

She chuckled shyly. “Thanks, kitty cat.” Turning away from him she called, “Tikki, spots on!” And transformed back into Ladybug for the third time that day.

Looking back at Adrien she seemed to consider something. “Do you need help getting down?” She asked, grinning.

It was Adrien’s turn to flush red as he realized that he was stuck on top of the building and couldn’t get down without the help of Ladybug. He nodded as Plagg giggled hysterically. “Didn’t think that one through, did you Lover-boy?”

“Plagg!” Adrien admonished but Ladybug didn’t seem to mind.

Instead her grin seemed to grow as stepped towards him and grabbed him around the waist. “You better hold on.” She whispered in his ear and Adrien shivered. “I can go pretty fast on the yoyo.”

Adrien obediently held onto her and just in time, because she threw her yoyo and took off a second later. They landed a moment later and Ladybug let go of him but Adrien held on a second longer than he probably should have. He stepped back quickly and gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks for that.”

Marinette smiled. “No problem.” She said as she pulled herself away on her yoyo to go look for the akuma.

Adrien stared after her for a moment before turning away and running to the nearest grocery store to get some food for his kwami. “Cheese!” He exclaimed, bursting into the shop and surprising a frazzled store worker. “Cheese, I need cheese!” He huffed.

The shop owner stared at him alarm from his desk and Adrien quickly corrected himself. “I mean, good day Sir, do you have any cheese in stock?” He asked, standing up straight.

“Right this way…” The store worker directed him.

Adrien smiled politely at her and murmured his thanks before turning into the dairy aisle. “I want camembert.” Plagg reminded him and Adrien nodded absently.

He wandered down looking at all the dairy products before realizing that there was absolutely no camembert. There were shelves and shelves of cheddar, edam and even Swiss cheese but there was no camembert. He groaned in despair. “Would you consider having something else _other_ than camembert?” He asked Plagg.

The black cat kwami shook his head. “Nuh-uh. You already gave me rubbish earlier today; I want some quality food.”

“Are you alright there, sir?” The store worker asked. “Do you need any suggestion as to which cheese you should get?” She offered.

“Um no! No, that’s fine. I was just wondering if you had any camembert?”

“Camembert?” The store worker raised an eyebrow. “We don’t usually sell camembert here. Is it important that you have camembert or could you possibly have some other type of cheese? As you can see, we do have a wide variety.” She gestured at the rows of various cheeses.

Adrien almost screamed at that information. A wide variety of cheese but no camembert. He turned his back to the worker and poked his kwami. “Plagg!” He hissed and the store worker tried to peer over his shoulder, curious as to what he was talking too. “Can’t you just have some other cheese for now and I’ll get you some camembert for you later?” He asked desperately.

“Sorry. No can do buddy.” Plagg replied.

Adrien whirled back around to face the shop worker. He plastered a fake grin on his face and laughed nervously. “Rare talking cat. He uh- helps me make decisions and... stuff. And my dad wants camembert like, right now and we have none left so I need camembert and my kwa- uh cat was just pretending to be my dad so I would get the right cheese.” Adrien tried to explain.

The girl stared at him. She seemed unsure as to what to make of that information. “I’ll go ask the manager…” She murmured, turning around and hurrying to the checkout counter.

Adrien paced worriedly. He had to get back to his lady- he had to get back to Marinette. She could be stuck in a box again. She could have fainted, the akuma might’ve gotten her earrings, Hawkmoth might have captured her, she could be dead. Adrien’s mind was reeling with all the possibilities. He knew they most likely weren’t true but it didn’t stop him from feeling concerned.

The store owner came up to him and Adrien halted. “There is a shop down the road that sells camembert. The owner is my friend and has been informed that you’re coming. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Thank you, sir!” Adrien yelled over his shoulder as he raced off in the direction the shop owner pointed him too.

He quickly entered the shop and a young lady walked up to him as soon as he went through the doors. She was holding what seemed to be several wheels of camembert. “Excuse me? Are you the one who needed the camembert?” She asked politely.

Adrien nodded, a bit too exuberantly he realized with a grimace. “Yes. Yes, I am. Thank you so much.”

The lady handed him the camembert, a hint of a smile playing at her lips. Adrien reached into his pocket to grab his wallet but the lady stopped him. “Please. It’s on me. To make up for all the time you spent to get this.”

Adrien stared at her in surprise then grinned at her. “Thanks. It really is urgent that I get this camembert.” He told her.

“I’m sure it was.”

Adrien waved at her before running out of the shop and ducking into a nearby alleyway. He handed some camembert to his kwami as soon as Plagg zipped up to him. “Oh boy! Cheese!” He yelled, taking the camembert from Adrien and gulping it down.

“Good. Plagg, claws out!”

The black kwami was pulled back into Adrien’s ring yet again. A minute later and Chat Noir was bounding across rooftops looking for his lady. He found her soon enough. She was standing on a roof of some factory, staring out at Paris. She turned when she heard him approach and greeted him with a small smile. “You’re late, kitty.” She observed, although she didn’t seem annoyed about it.

Chat chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah. I know. I had a bit of trouble getting food for my kwami."

Ladybug said nothing and just turned away slightly and continued looking over at Paris. Chat Noir stared at her for a moment and had to remind himself that this was just his classmate standing there. His brave, strong, beautiful classmate. Wait, beautiful?

He grinned as he realized that yes, she was beautiful. He had just never noticed because he was too busy fawning over Ladybug. But now he knew they were the same people. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder as together they stood, observing Paris. “So, Marinette,” He began and she looked up at him. “It was just my un-luck that got us here, hey?” he winked cheekily at her.

She shoved him playfully. “Shut up…” She murmured then fell quiet.

“Well what excuse shall we come up with for being late to school which started, oh let’s see, two hours ago?”

She looked up in alarm. “What?!”

Adrien grinned. “I’m sure that we could come up with some pretty good excuses together. The teacher will have no choice but to believe us! See My Lady, there is benefits that come out of us knowing who the other is.” He teased.

She rolled her eyes at him. “Come on then. We don’t want to be any later than we already are.”

The two superheroes swung off into the distance and dropped down in an unpopulated place, transforming back into their civilian selves and heading off to their normal lives. But this time they walked together, sharing small secretive smiles and beginning the start of what was sure to be a beautiful, beautiful love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute little oneshot. It turned out a lot longer than I expected.  
> Anyways, thanks to Ash the DragonGuardian (on Fanfiction) for naming this story! ;)  
> Also I had this done for a little bit I just decided to post it today because today is the second year anniversary of me discovering fanfiction. And just to think, two years ago I used to be a normal human being. Ugh...  
> This story will also be on fanfiction.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
